DraconicLight
} |name = Shrina Dracis |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Original= |-|Injured= |-|Dream= |-|God Tier= |-|Grub= |-|Alterniabound= |caption = *gRrowl* this has got to be the most Rredundant thing i have eveRr seen! |screenname = |planet = Derse |title = Maid of Hope |age = 8 Sweeps (About 17 Earth Years) |quirk = adds a growl prefix to her sentences. replaces r awith Rr. types in all lowercase |sign = a draconic symbol |specibus = 2xSpearkind |relations = Hikari Dracis - Dancestor Dragonic Assassin / Banished Dragonic - Ancestor Wyvernmom - Lusus Kyohie Komora - Moirail }} Enter Name Your name is SHRINA DRACIS and you are about 7 Sweeps old. You live in a hive deep in the forest and hunt for food with your trusty spear. You are normally a gentle troll and prefer seclusion, especially after what happened when you were a young wiggler, all thanks to your mutant wings... History You weren't always the recluse you are now, in fact you used to live in a hive on the plains. You used to enjoy playing with other trolls as a wiggler under the watchful gaze of your beloved WYVERNMOM. Your lusus would also teach you how to hunt for food and how to rely on senses other than sight. However this wasn't meant to last as when you were 4 sweeps old, a couple of older trolls caused a cave you were exploring to start caving in on itself. You managed to escape with the help of your lusus, but she sadly did not survive. You would take part of your lusus's pelt to a friend of yours and have it made into a cape which you have worn ever since. It helps hide your wings now that you know a lot of the older trolls frown upon them, since they are a mutation. You moved to an abandoned hive deep in the forest and started to learn how to rely on stealth, as being an orphaned troll is grounds for culling. You've managed to evade every drone sent for you so far. Powers A teal-blood who developed wings after pupating, there are other secrets hidden within. You are a low level psionic capable of creating spears made out of psionic energy and throwing them at foes, though you rarely uses this ability, preferring your actual spear. Your powers unfortunately cause you nightmares which has split your personality into two halves. The kinder side is your default personality, however at times, a darker side emerges and you just feel like you want to kill every living thing around you. You produce a dark teal aura when in this state of bloodthirstiness. Your dark side is so vicious, it's on the level of the Subjugglators of old. Relationships You've had few relations over the sweeps the most obvious one being with your dearly departed Wyvernmom, taken from you far too soon. A couple of highbloods caught up to you while you were exploring some caves near your old hive and triggered a cave-in that would kill your lusus. You haven't forgiven them and probably never will, though you are a peaceful type. Afterwards, while wandering the countryside looking for food, you met your eventual moirail, Kyohie Komora. You really started to hit it off with her when you learned that she was actively preaching the words of someone called the "Sufferer". Kyohie's words helped you come out of seclusion and meet plenty of other friends, including Kyohie's Matesprite. Trivia *Dracis is short for Draconis, the name given to the stars in the constellation Draco. *Shrina's dancestor, Hikari Dracis, alchemized the 2xSpearkind by combining her spear with one of her universe's Meenah's tridents(a different Meenah than the one we're familiar with, but only due to universal circumstances). The 2xSpearkind survived the scratch and was owned by the Dragonic Assassin (post-Scratch Hikari) and later discovered by Shrina during one of her FLARPing sessions. Category:DraconicLight Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Hikariyunachi